


sucker

by miraisen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, i mean its more or less up to you. did it happen. who knows, mentions of alcohol and eventual use of it, set about 2 years before 358/2 days, the canon compliance that never was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraisen/pseuds/miraisen
Summary: What could come out from a party thrown by a ragtag bunch of Nobodies? Nothing that should have ever come to be, in Saïx’s opinion. Axel isn’t sure he agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fanfic in a while!! i'm really excited, hopefully i won't falter and i'll get to complete it, i have a lot of stuff planned!! so as you can see, this is going to be very stupid, and i hope me juggling between axel's and saix's povs doesn't get too confusing. as for the updating schedule, its honestly up in the air but i hope i won't take that long to finish it. i apologize for any mistakes i may have failed to correct, but with all that said, i hope you enjoy it!

“You guys, I just had the _best_ idea. You know how we have a day off tomorrow?”

In his years as a member, Axel had come to understand the Organization was capable of many things. Listening to Demyx had never been one of those things. While he wasn’t their newest member by any means, his proximity of seniority granted him no respect whatsoever, which was okay, because he didn’t really deserve any.

“Well then, let’s hear it,” Axel encouraged, willing to listen to him if only because it might be good for a laugh.

Demyx was either super oblivious to the fact or didn’t care, and so he hurried along, aware of the ephemeral nature of the attention he tended to receive. “I was thinking once we’re done with work today, we could all get together and, you know, drink and stuff!”

That did make Axel want to laugh, because Demyx was really proposing that they throw a _party_ like they’re a bunch of college freshmen instead of an extremely shady group of not-people. He didn’t have to though, because Xigbar beat him to it.

“You mean get drunk and _socialize_ ? With _these_ people? That might just be the funniest thing you’ve said yet, kid,” he sneered, earning a pout from the ‘kid’ in question.

“Aw, come on, don’t just shoot me down like that, man! It could be like, a social experiment or whatever!” Now the one laughing at him was Larxene, relatively a newbie in their numbers, but she’d gained quite the strong personality in what felt like no time, in Axel’s opinion.

“Where did you even learn _that_ term, I was convinced you had no brain!”

“Now now, Larxene, you’re being too harsh on him. He might not seem the part, but I’m sure he’s got a few cards up his sleeve,” Luxord cut in, producing a card out of nowhere as if to accentuate his point. He was below Demyx in rank, but generally sharper (which wasn’t that big of an accomplishment, really), if extremely weird with a penchant for dramatics, which could honestly be said about any member of the Organization. “I don’t suppose any harm could come from entertaining him.”

Larxene scoffed at that, displeased by the implication that he was worth her precious time. “Oh please, just look at him! He looks so dumb, you really expect me to believe that someone like him is powered by more than half a brain cell? Just listening to him is enough to give me a headache.”

“Hey!”

“What, exactly, would be the nature of this… social experiment, anyway?” That was Marluxia asking, their second newest after Larxene. They joined the Organization a few weeks apart, but they seemed to get along pretty good. Axel found it odd that they decided to strike an imitation of camaraderie with each other of all people, but it’s not like _he_ was in the best position to judge.

On his part, Demyx seemed pretty pleased that someone was showing interest, and pushed on. “Well, I was thinking, you know how sometimes Xigbar goes out and comes back smelling like a rat because he went out drinking?”

“Mind your own business, kid,” the rat-scented man in question interjected, scratching behind his ear.

“Hang on, I’m getting to my point! It got me thinking, what if we all did that together, in the same place, and maybe we could, uh,” he stopped short, trying to find the right words to best illustrate his point, as Larxene snickered at him. By no small miracle, it didn’t last long- with a snap of his fingers, Demyx resumed his charade. “I was thinking if we do that, maybe we’ll feel something like, for real! Or at least something weird will happen! I dunno!”

As it often happened in conversations involving Demyx, someone laughed, and it was Xigbar again. “As if, Spiky! You said so yourself, so don’t you think I’d know if something did? Maybe then I wouldn’t have to deal with you kiddies, and wouldn’t that be a shame,” he chuckled ominously like he often did, Axel duly noted.

“I _told_ you it was dumb, he’s not worth anyone’s time,” Larxene viciously grinned, proud that the sitarist was getting shut down. It was looking like a losing battle for poor Demyx, but it would be a shame for it to end so soon. Axel saw it as a good chance as any to dust off his instigating skills.

“I don’t know, you guys, I kinda wanna see what happens. I mean, even if you had witnesses that can vouch for you that nothing really happened, who’s to say it won’t be different with other Nobodies around?” Of course, he didn’t actually believe a word he was saying, but the bewildered looks it earned him made it worth it.

“Whoa, copper top, don’t tell me you’re on the social experiment train with him! And here I thought you’d rather spend your day off napping,” Xigbar snorted. Axel only shrugged in response.

Demyx however, seeming reinvigorated by the support, picked up where he left off. “Come on, you guys, if you wanna nap you’ll probably do it anyway, I mean, gotta sleep off that hangover, right Xigby?” he plopped down on the couch and awkwardly nudged the man in question, who gave him an amused look.

“Listen kid, believe me when I say I _really_ wanna see where this dumb thing goes,” Larxene briefly cut him off with an _ugh, for real?_ , but he continued regardless, “but you’re wasting your energy trying to convince the wrong guy.”

Marluxia smirked at that. “What do you think he would say of this plan of yours?”

Before Number IX got the chance to even try to use his brain and figure out who they meant, a voice cut through the Grey Area. “It’s terribly early for you lot to be scheming. I can only hope you’ll put the same energy into your work.”

As if on cue, the person who most definitely needed the convincing stepped into the room. Axel couldn’t help but grin on muscle memory. Saïx.

Demyx had a different response, yelping and doing a full body turn so intense he fell off the couch, which made Xigbar and Larxene cackle, as Marluxia snorted at his disgrace. SaÏx wasn’t quite as amused.

Trying (keyword _try_ ) to regain his composure, Demyx coughed in a laughable attempt to clear his throat, picked himself up from the floor, and for no discernable reason spoke in one octave lower, “oh hello, Saïx,” and coughed again, wishing he could stop this shitshow he himself set in motion. Larxene was on the floor by this point, and Axel himself couldn’t help but snicker, which made Saïx’s apathetic scowl veer into slightly annoyed at his direction, because of _course_ it did.

“You seem awfully lively for people who don’t actually exist,” he coldly stated. “May I know the reason why, or would you all rather continue to laugh at this buffoon?” Saïx punctuated the question by shooting a glance at Demyx, who instinctively gave him a peace sign, despite being unable to make eye contact out of what seemed to be… shame? Who knows.

“Ahem, you see, _this_ buffoon had like, the best idea ever?” he sheepishly composed himself, running a hand through his hair. Saïx remained unimpressed.

“That’s funny, coming from you,” he said, completely humorlessly. “I was under the impression that your only aspirations were to be completely and utterly incompetent and to make my job harder than it has any reason to be.” Demyx visibly deflated as a chorus of _ooo_ s arose from the bystanders.

Fearing their group bozo may never get the nerve, Axel went ahead and kept stirring the pot. “Oh, you haven’t heard?” That earned him an instant Saïx brand glare, which meant he had the OK to keep going. “Demyx here wanted to throw a party for scientific purposes, you know the ones? And I dunno, it kinda sounds like it’s worth a shot. You would know better though,” he finished with a devious smile.

Saïx looked almost perplexed for about a fraction of a second, but quickly defaulted back to irritation. “I fail to see how a _party_ , much less one organized by people with no hearts could stand to have any scientific merit. What’s more, I’m sure you don’t actually expect me to allow you to use the Organization’s resources on such a foolish affair.”

Seemingly unaffected by the scorn, Axel shrugged and kept pushing. “I mean, you just said it. Sure, I don’t think anything really sciencey ever came out of parties, but who’s to say the same about parties thrown by Nobodies?” Larxene and Demyx were gaping at him for very different reasons, as Marluxia, Luxord and Xigbar looked on with interest, clearly wanting to see where this went. Saïx only had a blank stare to spare.

“Are you serious,” he deadpanned, but Axel didn’t miss the tone of disbelief tinging his voice.

He gave his best shit eating grin. “I’m always serious, don’t you have it memorized?”

As Axel found himself in the end of a death glare, Demyx carried on. “Yeah, man! I mean, what if Kingdom Hearts is so impressed by how much of a ball we’re having that it decides to give us our hearts back, just like that?” He dramatically pointed at Saïx. “Who are _you_ to deny us of the chance to find out, huh? Huh?”

At this point, the laughter had resumed in the room, because the good thing about this particular group of Nobodies being in the Grey Area was they were the most receptive to humor that wasn’t exclusively foreboding, as opposed to those absent. No one else noticed, but because Axel knew better, to him Saïx truly looked like he wished the moon would shine down on him and grant him the power to go berserk on these idiots, so he watched him as he sighed instead, like usual.

“Whatever sort of nonsense you get up to in your spare time is none of my business, but if I understand what you’re implying, you’ll need resources and space to see this party of yours through, as I _hope_ you weren’t planning on getting intoxicated in some random alley in a random world where you could risk being spotted,” a cursory glance at Demyx as he shamefacedly grinned told Saïx that had probably been the plan. “Ah, so you were.”

“I believe then it would be in everyone’s best interest to allow him to carry out this experiment of his in our vicinity then, lest he put the Organization under unnecessary risk. Wouldn’t you agree, Saïx?” To Axel’s surprise, the one fanning the flames this time had been none other than Marluxia. Needless to say, Larxene’s level of aggravation was off the charts, as she sank into the couch muttering words of insulted disbelief to herself.

Saïx regarded the man coldly, apparently not wanting to bother with another display of faux emotion. _Those are generally only for me_ , Axel thought to himself. He tried not to let the fact distract him, as Saïx shifted slightly, rearranging his crossed arms. “Even if I were to take this ridiculous request of yours seriously, you don’t really expect me to make an appeal on your behalf, do you? I, personally, take issue with wasting Lord Xemnas’ time on this particular topic, and can’t help but be concerned that apparently the rest of you don’t.”

Ah, right, the boss. The redhead couldn’t help but snort over being reminded of who was _actually_ in charge. From the other man’s squint, he could tell the mirth wasn’t mutual.

Luckily he didn’t have to explain himself, as Luxord had apparently gotten bored of shuffling his cards and decided to give his own input. “Not to encourage this sort of foolish behavior,” clearly he fully intended to, “but I find truth in their words that this game, my friend, has never been played before. It is up to you to allow us to set the table and see what comes of it.” For his efforts he earned a long suffering look of a Saïx unable to see how this could end in anything other than a definite, absolute waste of time.

“Heh, look at you, kid, you’re getting everyone on board,” Xigbar chuckled as he gently shoved Demyx, who giggled sheepishly. Looking like he was at a loss and faced with ever growing absurdity, Saïx shot a glance in Axel’s direction, who only had a dishonest grimace to spare. All it did was make his old friend lightly shake his head at him in heavy displeasure.

“So uh, how about it?” Demyx chimed in again, trying to settle this matter once and for all.

“...you know, we’re all pretty much gonna disappear someday if we don’t figure out a way around Kingdom Hearts and all that,” Axel added, trying to give the final push off the cliff that was Saïx’s detachment into the abyss of his irritated compromises. “If worse comes to worse, you’re really gonna let us all vanish without knowing what would’ve happened, just because you couldn’t work up the nerve to ask Xemnas? I know none of us have hearts, but that’s just cruel.”

All eyes were on them now, but the only thing they could bother to acknowledge was each other. Once upon a time, back when he was a real person, Axel would’ve thought it was kind of a romantic sentiment; but now he knew it to simply be an echo of familiarity in a non-existence where most everything had changed, but their memories never would. That, and he just kinda liked getting on the other man’s nerves.

After a staring contest that seemed endless, Saïx let out a scoff, and turned his back to them, though Axel knew the gesture was more for him than the others in the room. “You know, the Superior was speaking with the rest of our peers just now. Maybe if you head his way now, you’ll get to properly humiliate yourselves in person, since you seem to be so invested in this cause of yours.” His tone was carefully indifferent, but there was a note of something else in there. Maybe it was interest, or maybe it was an approximation of amusement, as close as Saïx could get. Whatever it was, he was making an effort to sound some kind of way, Axel was sure, which proved the needling worked.

“What, so we got your approval?” Xigbar asked, sarcastic and wildly amused as Demyx tried to fist bump his comrades in celebration, being turned down by all but Luxord.

“Don’t misunderstand me,” he slightly turned his face to eye them. “I’m not sponsoring this idiotic idea of yours, but I do believe that at the very least if Lord Xemnas finds it as insulting as I did, watching you all get turned into Dusks will be quite satisfying. Who knows, the sight may even grant me my heart back,” and Axel couldn’t help the grin, because wasn’t that an exciting prospect.

* * *

Saïx honestly couldn’t say why he had agreed to this. Maybe he thought there was a real chance that Demyx would get turned into a dusk or that he’d get forced to do extra work, which for him would simply mean working. Maybe Axel’s button pushing still worked more than he’d ever like to admit. Whatever the reason, they made their way to the Round Room, and just as he predicted, there sat Xemnas, high in his throne.

“Good tidings, friends,” he eyed each of them individually, peering at them curiously. “You’ve just missed the rest of your companions, but I do believe the subject at hand only concerned those present at the time.” He didn’t say anything else, which meant he wanted answers. They all looked at Saïx, but because he had long decided he’d make this harder than it needed to be, he pretended not to notice. Which left _them_ to do the explaining, and so they all looked at Demyx, who squeaked.

“Hi, boss,” Demyx gave a strong start, wiggling his fingers at him in greeting, and Xemnas’ complete lack of acknowledgement was proof Demyx would die here. At least that’s what Saïx hoped for. “So um, we were thinking-“

“Amazing, right?”

“Dude!” Xigbar laughed at Demyx’s aggravation over being interrupted, but Xemnas remained unmoved. “Ahem. So like I was saying, we, well more like _me_ , thought- wait, _I_ thought- guys, stop laughing!” At this point, as Xigbar told Demyx he _sorta deserved this, man_ , Xemnas’ questioning gaze became affixed on Saïx, clearly wishing for _clearer_ answers, but he stayed unaffected, watching the disaster unfurl. It was honestly kind of a risky move, he could acknowledge that much amidst his annoyance, but he figured that unless he was directly addressed, it was fine.

Of course, Axel took pity on him and answered in his stead. “Demyx here wants to do a little social experiment,” he conveniently left out what the experiment was, because even if he’d do anything in his power to irritate Saïx, he wouldn’t give someone a hand simply for the sake of it. Axel’s inclination towards wanting to be entertained wasn’t that strange, it was one shared by many of their companions, but Saïx couldn’t sympathize because his missing heart majorly hindered any attempts to enjoy himself.

“Oh?” It seemed for the time being, Xemnas’ interest was piqued. Knowing him, it wouldn’t last long, but it should give Demyx enough time to properly embarrass himself, at least.

And that he intended to do, clearing his throat and lightly kicking his feet. “So, it’s kind of like, avanta-garde or whatever? But I thought we could maybe get- I mean, throw a uh, celebration? To um, appease to… Kingdom Hearts?” At the mention of it, Xemnas’ eyes narrowed slightly. Demyx took it as a signal to keep going. “Because, you know, I don’t think there’s ever been a party thrown by Nobodies? What if something like, _happens_?”

The clumsiness with which the words were delivered left their leader thoroughly unimpressed. “Explain,” he drawled.

Demyx gulped. “Well I thought that if we submit to the influence of stupidefacents-“

“Oh my god, _you’re_ a stupidefacent!”

“It’s stupefacent…”

“No, it’s _stupefacient_ -“

“What’s the difference, you huge snob?”

“He’s saying that if we get drunk we might feel something,” Axel _oh so helpfully_ supplied as Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord went at it in the background. Xemnas only stared at him, completely ignoring the argument taking place between their three newest.

At last, Xemnas had a response: laughter, curt and hollow. “And why are you telling me about this? Surely you weren’t planning to invite me,” he kept smiling, and from the corner of his eye Saïx saw Axel’s gaze flicker for an instant, probably because he hoped their boss wasn’t implying an awareness of other under-the-table activities no one bothered to tell him about, theirs included. He thought it foolish, Axel always worried too much.

“Um, Saïx said we’d need space and resources and stuff for this _very_ scientific project, and he said he didn’t want to waste your time on this, so he’s making us do it instead?” Laughter bubbled in the room as Demyx pinned the blame on Saïx, who was pointedly ignoring the instinct to let a huff of annoyance escape him.

“So you see, it’s actually Saïx’s fault we’re all here wasting your _precious_ time,” Larxene sarcastically interjected, apparently feeling like feeding the fire. “I think you should turn Demyx into a Dusk to teach him a lesson of what will happen to him if he does this again or something… just an idea.” She smiled diabolically at Demyx’s abject horror.

Xemnas cared not to quell his fears, and so he tilted his head at Saïx. “What scientific merit do you believe this could stand to have?” Saïx met his gaze after a beat, concerned that he may have actually heard their leader sound _curious_ of all things.

“Frankly, sir, I do not believe it to be of any merit, but they insisted,” Larxene cut him off with a _no we didn’t_ , which he ignored. “Their reasoning was as Demyx posited; that because no Nobodies have ever gotten up to this sort of foolishness before, _something_ may happen.”

Once again, to Saïx’s endless chagrin, Xemnas seemed to consider the argument. “We Nobodies exist at the mercy of our memories, as they are our sole guidance to seek that which we’ve lost.” God help him, he was considering it. “How tragic, the lengths our search brings us to.”

As Saïx’s eyes glazed over, Demyx was starting to get nervous. “W-which means…?”

Before Xemnas even had the chance to consider acknowledging him, Xigbar cut in, snorting. “You look awfully pale for a kid with no heart, relax! He’s just messing with you, right boss?”

Instead of soothing their fears that he may have the capacity to tell jokes, he directed his attention to Xigbar. “What do you make of this?”

The man shrugged. “I mean, it’s stupid, but I say let the kids remember what having fun was like. No harm, no foul, am I right?” He smirked ominously. Axel always told him he thought Xigbar was a little insufferable, and this was why. The man was inscrutable in what felt the most inessential of ways. Saïx thought he didn’t know the half of it.

A silence washed over the room, like Xemnas was _really_ thinking about it, but surely he wouldn’t allow this. It was ludicrous.

“Very well. You will acquire the resources needed by your own means, and carry out this event within the confines of this world.”

What.

Everyone seemed to display varying degrees of shock, but Xemnas ignored it all. “I shall notify the rest of your colleagues of what will transpire myself, it is up to you to make the rest of the preparations accordingly,” their superior added, and that seemed to end the shock pretty quick.

“Wait, you’re gonna tell _those_ losers, too? We didn’t invite them!” Larxene loudly protested.

“Uh, yeah, I hate to agree with her, but… they’re kind of a bummer?” She seemed equally disgusted that she and Demyx had agreed on something.

Marluxia tapped his chin thoughtfully, grin creeping in. “Well, you did say this was for purely _scientific_ reasons, correct? We’ll need our scientists,” Larxene murmured ‘our glorified _nerds_ ,’ making his grin intensify as he spoke, “if we want to document this data, that is.”

As it dawned on Demyx that he’d doomed everyone to an evening of dealing with _Vexen_ , Xemnas smiled down on them. “Saïx.” Wonderful, this travesty wasn’t over yet. He turned to look at Xemnas, vaguely hoping maybe he’d turn _him_ into a Dusk so he wouldn’t have to deal with this. “Make sure that their efforts come to fruition, and see to it that they have what they need.”

“…yes, sir.” He really didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it was undeniable he’d brought this upon himself, so he supposed he’d just have to sit there and take it.

With a satisfied smirk, Xemnas simply vanished, leaving Saïx to deal with his mistakes. “You heard the man,” he started with barely contained rage, as the others laughed. “Get to work.”

* * *

Shortly after receiving Xemnas’ approval, the group had gone right back to what they were supposed to be doing, as Saïx made sure they knew. Except he’d almost instantly materialized in Axel’s room barely minutes after the redhead had gotten there, not giving him the chance to head out and do his job. And that’s how they found themselves staring at Saïx’s clipboard while sitting opposite to each other on Axel’s bed, just like when they were kids.

The reason why had of course been as extraordinarily dumb as everything else that day so far had been; Saïx wanted Axel’s help writing the shopping list for their upcoming Social Experiment That Never Was, per Xemnas’ instruction. Since in his vision it had been Axel’s fault he was in this predicament at all (which he seemed to think of most things), he was bringing him down with him, reasoning that if he couldn’t carry out his duties, neither could Axel. Not that he was complaining.

Of course, neither of them knew the first thing about whatever it was you needed for parties, except vague notions that seemed somewhat childish for what was trying to be accomplished here, although Axel commented that with how idiotic everyone was acting, surely they wouldn’t mind. He did get a bitter laugh out of his old friend with that, so in his opinion this was going well enough, even if the only thing they’d managed to write so far was _drinks?_ and _cups_ , because he’d reasoned that they would probably manage to break whatever tableware the Organization had in their disposition. Axel thought that was good enough, but Saïx, being the meticulous force of nature he was, was convinced they were missing something.

So naturally, Axel was starting to get bored, and because he got bored, he tried to annoy Saïx. Eyes set on his prey but trying to remain nonchalant as not to alert him, he surreptitiously let his hand make its way next to his old friend’s face, index finger out, taking advantage of the fact that he was distantly looking down at the object resting on his thigh after he got tired of Axel taking the clipboard away from him to do exactly nothing with it enough times.

“Hey, Saïx,” Axel couldn’t help but grin in anticipation.

And he did deliver; Axel’s finger was immediately met with the side of Saïx’s cheek and an irritated glare that even Lexaeus’ permanent scowl couldn’t hold a candle to. In the presence of their peers, he usually held back from such displays, even if the almost imperceptible expressions (for everyone else, at least) were still there. When it was just them though, he did not refrain from his deliberate demonstrations of remembered emotion one bit. It looked _absolutely_ hilarious, and Axel burst into laughter.

“I wasn’t aware I was in the company of a _literal 5 year old_ ,” he said, and he could only roll his eyes at Axel’s lingering smirk.

“C’mon, don’t give me that. We’re not getting anything done and I got bored,” he offered, giving Saïx the courtesy of withdrawing his finger from his face.

“Indeed we aren’t, in no small part thanks to _you_ .” Saïx drew in a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in _profound_ irritation, and Axel was almost flattered by the grand act.

“Well, I can just go if you don’t want me around. Wouldn’t want to distract you,” he grinned as the scar in Saïx’s face furrowed in displeasure. Not done with his meticulous taunting process yet, he made to leave the room, with no real intent of course, smiling when Saïx got a hold of his arm.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he drawled, and Axel counted the operation as a success when he saw Saïx’s irritated frown. Such was the way it went; Axel would provoke him, Saïx would pretend to actually feel something about it, and on and on it went. They clung to it, because it was routine and therefore familiar.

So Axel turned around, content to play his part in their old song and dance. “I’m supposed to be working right now, you know.”

“I’m quite aware, and you _will_ fulfill your duties,” Saïx said as a sly grin crept on his face, and suddenly Axel understood the dedication to making a fully comprehensive list wasn’t out of commitment to the cause, but rather a need of his to get Axel back for his perceived crimes against him by dragging this out for as long as he could and maybe make him leave for work at ass o’clock if he had his way.

That was enough to make Axel plummet back to his bed with a groan, and only then did Saïx let go of his arm. “I feel kind of a double standard here. I don’t see you hounding Demyx this hard, and this was _his_ idea.”

“Ever the altruist,” he sarcastically remarked. “With how brainless he is, I’m sure he’ll meet his demise soon enough without my intervention.” He tapped his pen on the clipboard, calling his attention to it. “His stupidity aside, you’d best start coming up with ideas yourself, unless you actually want to miss out on the event _you_ provoked into existence.”

Axel sat up as he chuckled at that. “That’d be a shame, wouldn’t it.”

The hints of a smirk tugged at the corners of Saïx’s mouth, even when his gaze didn’t meet Axel’s. “It definitely would be.”

He passed Axel the clipboard for him to see that he’d made some modifications to the list during their chitchat: _~~drinks?~~ assorted alcohol _ and _cups (plastic, cheapest available)_. Isa had always been one stingy bastard, so Axel found it oddly gratifying that Saïx had retained the trait, even if it was one born out of pettiness rather than a want to be frugal like it once had been.

He could have told him that or even comment on what he thought of the list, but seeing how Saïx had made the fatal mistake of handing him his notes again, Axel flipped to a random sheet of paper to take a peek out of curiosity, knowing Saïx would most likely snatch it away anyway. He didn’t really expect to be met with one of _the_ lists they’d made back when they had just joined (which was a heavy technicality) the Organization.

Saïx did indeed make to take the clipboard back the moment he noticed Axel’s pesky intrusion, but Axel held it away, taking full advantage of his long noodley arms. He spoke up before the trusty tool’s owner could protest. “I didn’t know you still had these.”

Saïx’s annoyed expression changed into a questioning one with a quirk of his brow. “What are you-“

Before he could finish the obvious question, he got a handful of papers shoved right at his face. Axel intently watched the way recognition strode into Saïx’s eyes as he read this particular list’s title, a scribble which he recognized to be Axel’s handwriting from when he was a kid. “Didn’t know you were so invested in getting the ugliest Organization members memorized,” he said, hoping Saïx wouldn’t notice his poor attempt to conceal the nostalgia he was being reminded of.

Lucky for him, the man seemed too lost on his own musings, surely recalling the same memories as him. “Huh. It must have gotten mixed up with my work documents.” Axel was dumbfounded thanks to the implication that not only did Saïx keep their stupid lists around, he apparently kept them close enough that they could get mixed up with his _work papers_.

“Awful sentimental for a guy with no heart,” he quipped, slightly surprised when instead of the usual dirty look he received a shrug.

“I find it a good practice to keep reminders around,” Saïx tilted his head slightly, but his gaze remained level with Axel’s.

He couldn’t have said why, but Axel felt urged to steer the conversation away from the tacit weight of those words. “You need a reminder that Vexen is the ugliest one here? I could have told you that.”

The diversion worked well enough, as demonstrated by Saïx’s snort. “True enough. Though I maintain Lexaeus is a close contender.”

Now this Axel felt comfortable discussing. “Pfft, as opposed to who, Xigbar? Don’t tell me you’re really gonna choose ‘Xigbar isn’t _that_ ugly’ as your hill to die on,” Axel gasped without any real surprise, because he remembered they’d had this exact conversation before, even if it was years ago and a little hazy. He didn’t forget.

“…we’re getting quite off task, don’t you think?”

“Oh, so you _do_ want to die on this hill.” Axel was quite entertained by the frown that almost looked like a _pout_ of all things on Saïx’s face.

“All I’m saying is that _comparatively_ , Xigbar’s face doesn’t completely repulse me. It’s everything else that does it.” At least he could agree with that. Xigbar was insufferable and he generally smelled bad, what else was new?

Saïx did seem to mean it when he said they were getting distracted though, and went back to the shopping list. Axel scoffed. “Oh, come on. You know that whatever you write in there doesn’t actually matter, right?”

That didn’t make him stop pretending he was writing something worthwhile, and he didn’t even look up as he replied. “You didn’t make it sound that way when you convinced me to allow you to take this little idea to Xemnas, did you?”

Axel’s face couldn’t quite hide his amusement even as he feigned confusion. “I don’t remember sounding any kind of way, actually.”

Saïx did look at him this time, and his blank stare conveyed everything they had both been aware of. Of course he knew that had been his intention, he expected no less. “I tend not to miss these things. You really should get it memorized, Axel.”

Axel grinned wide, pleased by the response. With no further prodding, he took the shopping list from his friend, who let it go at ease. “Maybe I will,” and he was content to know Saïx couldn’t begin to imagine how much he’d actually committed it to memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saïx's day continues to suck as the gang gets prepared to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof, i avoided this chapter for weeks and then sat down to finish it just now, sorry for the wait!! even sorrier to say you mayyy have to wait a while longer for the next one, i'm starting college next week u_u but i really did have a lot of fun writing it, i only hope you have as much fun reading it!! as always, apologies for any mistakes i may've missed, i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> warnings for vague discussions of drugs i guess? and that's just going to keep going probably. i'm sorry

They finished their voyage through that particular wave of nostalgia when Saïx decided he’d filled his self-indulgence quota for the day and sent Axel out on his way. He’d laughed, joking it was so considerate of him to be looking out for his perfect record, and they both knew that if such a record was spotless it was in no small part thanks to Saïx’s influence. Although, looking at how Demyx was still around made them doubt it actually mattered that much.

Regardless, Axel was right; the list was completely inconsequential to Saïx, he could’ve easily devised one in the spot when it came to getting the items needed. The main reason for deliberately delaying Axel’s leave (besides that he plain deserved it) had been that he was slightly concerned that Xemnas may be taking this way more seriously than he thought, which meant he’d have to make sure the acquisition of these _resources_ wasn’t an entirely half-baked one. That, and his brain genuinely needed some psyching up before dealing with the Organization’s shop Moogle, who in his opinion acted like it had something against him specifically. Axel always said he thought that about everybody, a false assertion he never bothered gracing with a response.

He didn’t expect their little session to include Axel finding _that_ list, though. They’d made many like it forever ago, when they were only children trying to figure out how to move forward in this mess they’d found themselves in. It had been Axel’s idea, back when he was more like Lea; an immature attempt to comfort the boy with a fresh scar slashed across his face that he still saw as Isa. He’d played along then, because it was one of the few things that didn’t make him think about how he was completely losing himself. The likeness of Lea had always had that effect on him. If he was honest, he’d kept the lists around because juvenile as they were, they were tangible proof of the times when they were just beginning to devise their plan, and in a way, of their promise to stick together no matter what. Having material evidence as opposed to only an abstract memory was more reassuring than he’d ever like to admit.

When all was said and done though, Saïx really wasn’t one for liberally indulging in sentimental remembrances; he preferred to look forward while keeping the past in mind, but he truly wasn’t looking forward to having to deal with that _thing_ that passed itself off as a merchant. Sure, it actually was one, but that didn’t make Saïx find it any less annoying.

And yet, he’d have to hide his would-be disdain, because he was now standing in front of it. “Oh, good morning. What can I get for you, kupo?”

Saïx didn’t even bother returning the greeting. “I was looking to place an order for a couple of things, actually.”

“Oh, ran out of supplies already, kupo?” The Moogle pulled out a notepad, which it notably had only gotten after Saïx had started making use of his clipboard. Axel told him he was being ridiculous when he commented he was _certain_ it was imitating him in an attempt to psyche him out, but Saïx knew the truth. He didn’t let the knowledge distract him and simply raised a hand to motion for the critter to put it away, shaking his head once and flashing him his own list.

“No, this is a… _special_ occasion,” he started, handing it the list. “I apologize for the short notice, but we do need these by today.” They both probably knew he wasn’t sorry one bit. Even if Saïx could feel sympathy at all, he would never aim it at this creature.

The Moogle didn’t seem to care much, and it gave the list an once-over. “Ah, you’re throwing a party. I understand now why everyone seemed so excited, kupo!” And wasn’t that rich, Nobodies looking _excited_ of all things. He had no desire to discuss the particulars of their non-existence with it, so he kept that to himself.

“Will you be able to provide the items required before the end of the day?”

“Hm, let’s see… alcohol, soft drinks, plastic cups, snacks, ice, napkins… this seems like a really laid back party, kupo,” and Saïx knew that was its way of saying it thought they were too broke to throw a proper party. He’d let it think that, because he genuinely did not care.

“Yes, and nothing else, please,” he thought to add, because he’s dealt with this creature enough times to know it had a penchant for trying to cajole him into buying more than he’d bargained for. Of course, it wasn’t that the persuasion worked, but more that it was frustratingly good at getting Saïx to completely give up and agree to its terms. Once he’d argued with the thing for over five hours, and he still remembered the outcome with bitterness. The Moogle was honestly lucky it was a damn excellent provider despite everything, or its safety would be compromised by now.

“…you know, if you wanted something a little _spicier_ , I know a guy, kupo.”

Wherever the world this was going, Saïx couldn’t fathom. He gave the creature a really slow, empty blink. “…spicier.”

“Oh, you know, kupo.” He really, really didn’t. It seemed to notice his befuddlement, and took pity on him. “He’s the go-to guy if you would like to _go on a trip_ as they say, kupo.”

As if today hadn’t been ridiculous enough. The blasted thing was trying to hook him up with _drugs_. “I… appreciate the offer, but we have no need for that.” Sure, they may be good for the purposes this load of idiots were trying to achieve, but he’d be damned if he graced them with more than the bare essentials.

“As you wish. They’re very good to de-stress though, kupo.”

“…I’ll keep that in mind,” he lied, because he planned to forget everything about this encounter if he could help it. “Anyway, that will be all.”

The Moogle nodded in response. “I expect payment upon delivery, then. I hope you have a good day, kupo.” Saïx couldn’t help but think the little beast knew he wouldn’t.

* * *

Because Saïx was the absolute worst, he sent Axel out to Agrabah again for the third time this week. He was becoming unable to _stand_ the sight of sand. He’d treated himself to some sea-salt ice cream after the ordeal, and now found himself opening a dark corridor straight to the Organization’s kitchen because as much as he liked the frozen delicacies, they weren’t exactly stomach filling. As he made it to the other side, he was immediately greeted by Vexen’s ranting directed at an apathetic Zexion, who seemed far more interested (not very) in the redhead’s sudden appearance.

“Ah, greetings, Axel-“

“Hmph, how _dare_ you rudely interrupt your elders like this? We were in the middle of a very important discussion, mind you!” Zexion (who wasn’t anyone’s elder, not that anyone actually cared) could only sigh as Vexen loudly cut him off to complain, but Axel decided to ignore the older man as he went to check for any snacks, barely sparing them a look.

“Hey Zexion, how’s it going?” He heard Vexen’s vehement bitching about his _complete_ lack of respect as he rummaged through the fridge’s contents and sighed when he only found a single pastry, probably stale and probably Demyx’s. Who else would put pastries in the _fridge_?

“I was checking on my pickled vegetables, it looks like they’re ready now. Would you like to try some?” Zexion held up the jar with the vegetables and… something else. Axel never did like acidic foods or whatever it was Zexion had a tendency to concoct (unless it was something spicy), so the pastry would have to do.

“Nah, I’m good,” and as he munched, he suddenly remembered about the _experiment_. “Oh, by the way, have you guys heard?” He thought of smiling for added effect to piss off Vexen, but it wasn’t really worth it.

Zexion was big on niceties, and was about to play along and ask what he meant, had Vexen not cut him off once again. “Have we _heard_? I believe we’ve heard more than enough! This is outrageous, I can’t believe Xemnas is allowing this!” The man had started pacing back and forth when Axel and Zexion had been busy ignoring him, and now he had stopped abruptly, turning around for dramatic effect. One could almost feel pity for him. Almost.

Zexion sighed and shook his head in disapproval. “I really can’t see what upsets you so much about this, I do believe stranger things have been asked of us. In fact, this may be a great chance to reconvene as fellow members of the Organization.” That made sense for him to say, even if Axel wouldn’t ever get it. The kid felt it was very important to keep a sense of unity with the rest of the Organization, despite what his loner, bratty attitude would suggest. Axel didn’t really care either way.

“I _cannot_ believe the things I am hearing from you, Zexion!” Clearly Vexen did mind, and he’d make sure everyone knew, as he always did. Axel took another bite of his pastry as he witnessed the diatribe. “I take offense in the implication that having to spend an entire evening observing the lower ranks as they,” he paused and did a _vague_ , frantic gesture with his hands, “ _dawdle_ around and misuse the Organization’s assets on such a menial activity is anything but a waste of our time!”

“The rest of us will be there too, you know,” Zexion offered, and could only roll his eyes when all it did was rouse the flames of Vexen’s temper.

“Don’t disrespect me, I’m your _senior_!” He pointed a pathetic, shaking index finger at the face of a disinterested Zexion, who really couldn’t be bothered to pretend and react. Axel was starting to get bored, so he thought he’d chime in.

“So, you’re not coming? That’s a shame, the boss looked really interested in the results,” he gulped down the last bite of his food as Zexion muttered something about not talking with your mouth full.

Vexen didn’t care more than usual, and just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not that I owe you any answers, but yes, I will be joining you. I don’t believe we have much of an option either way, as he’s expressed personal interest in the matter.” 

“I do wish we hadn’t been given such a short notice though, I would’ve prepared more food for everyone to share,” Zexion absentmindedly rubbed the glass surface of the jar of pickles he was holding, and Axel was silently grateful the party was a last-minute plan. “Anyway, we were about to head out and meet with the others, you’re welcome to join us on our way there if you’d like.”

“I did _not_ agree to such a thing-!”

“Sure. I have to check in with Saïx, anyway.” He went on his merry way with Zexion and decided against laughing as Vexen stalked after them in audible indignation.

* * *

The prophecy of Saïx’s terrible day continued to be fulfilled.

“Excuse me, _what is this?_ ”

“What do you mean, kupo?”

“This,” he gestured at the numerous brightly colored bags that accompanied the things he had _actually_ asked for, “party equipment.” The Moogle seemed to perk up at that.

“Oh, you said you were throwing a party, so I thought I’d bring you some party stuff, kupo.”

Miserable little creature. Maybe it should’ve thought of not giving him a headache just _once_ . “But I did _not_ request this-”

“I already went through the trouble of getting it, you know, my providers don’t make party favors cheap, especially not on such short notice. But I may give you a discount since you’re such loyal customers, kupo,” the _thing_ sneered, Saïx was sure it was mocking him. But he would not give in, he’s fallen victim to this little thief too many times.

Crossing his arms, he leveled a glare at it. “I hope you know I’ve no plans to pay for something I did not ask for.” The blasted Moogle seemed unaffected.

“So you’re rejecting my discount, kupo?” He’s been through this song and dance so many times already. He _could not_ relent.

“I’m rejecting your wares, which I _did not ask for_.”

“Oh, so you changed your mind? I guess you won’t want the drinks either, kupo,” and the Moogle had the nerve to feign disappointment.

“No, we very much…” he held back the need to sigh, “ _need_ the drinks. It’s the party favors, which again, I didn’t _ask_ you to bring, that I don’t want.” The Moogle tilted its head at him, as if to let him know he’d make it to tonight carrying twenty different degrees of frustration.

“I see. So you’ll get them after all, kupo?”

“Yes, that is what I just said.” He knew better than to hope, but maybe it’d decide to have just this one small mercy on him today. Saïx didn’t care if a small win implied a bigger loss taking form in the shape of exclusive (basically mandatory) combo promotions in the long term, only if it meant he didn’t have to deal with this just for one day.

“Wonderful, kupo! So that’ll be 20 bottles of assorted alcohol and soft drinks, 2 packs of plastic cups, 5 packages of napkins, 3 bags of ice, 10 packs of various snacks, and 12 bags of party favors, kupo.” Or not. His life was already basically a pile of loss upon loss anyway.

Saïx just shook his head and pursed his lips as not to betray the immense rage this entire exchange was reminding him of. “No, I already told you I don’t _want_ the party favors.”

“I seem to recall you saying you’d get it after all when I asked, so I’ll kindly ask for my payment, kupo.” Saïx distinctly thought this vile varmint was sent here to personify the very concept of his past life’s karma, as Axel (Lea, rather) had told him many times when they were both still people that he really ought to be nicer to customer service people, and if he wasn’t one day he’d understand what it was like to be on the other side. He still did not get it at all, but he was suffering for it every time he had to talk to the shop Moogle. Maybe he _should_ have been more generous with his tips.

This wouldn’t even be the first time it attempted to trick him using semantics, and he usually had far more energy to keep arguing, but he knew how it always ended; the Moogle could go at it for hours, and he just couldn’t put himself up to do the same today. With a deep scowl, he just silently handed it the munny in defeat.

“Many thanks for your patronage, _kupo_ ,” it taunted him, so for his own sake Saïx gathered the many items as gracefully as any single not-person could (that is to say, in a way that he was lucky no one but the Moogle was witnessing) and got the hell out of there before he had the chance to even think of attacking it.

He dropped the many articles in his room via dark corridor, and considered opening another one to head back to the Grey Area and gather everyone’s reports as no one had bothered to hand them in, but he thought walking was a better option as it often allowed him to catch at least part of whatever whispers the Organization’s agents carried around. He didn’t care for it in the gossiping kind of sense, it was simply intel that could potentially aid them. Unless it was Demyx talking about his new greatest hit or whatever nonsense he got up to, that was absolutely worthless.

He didn’t exactly count on crossing paths with Xemnas. Some god of chaos who hated him must to be up and about today, but he did his best to appear as unaffected as ever as he greeted the _Superior_ with a cordial nod hoping he would just smile ominously and leave it at that. He didn’t, opting instead to join him on his way. If he had a heart, he would weep.

It was strange enough to cross him on the halls, but Saïx knew better than to question it. Hopefully Xemnas had something to say, because he really didn’t know what to say to the man right now. Literally just about _everything_ aside, having to deal with Xemnas in private always put him on edge. Just when his nerves were starting to stir, he spoke up. “How are preparations coming along?”

He held back the instinct to sigh. “They’re going well, sir. I’ve acquired all essentials, and I’m counting on extra materials to be provided by those who would want to make use of them.” Saïx thought that was a really roundabout way to say that if the rest of his peers wanted to be entertained or get high, they were on their own.

Xemnas didn’t care for the implication and only hummed in acknowledgement. “Good. I’ve already spoken to the rest your companions of this event.” Saïx briefly wondered if he went silent because he wanted him to ask about it, but he didn’t need to worry for long; it was simply one of Xemnas’ far too long silences that preceded whatever else he wanted to say. “They largely seemed…” he paused once again like he was looking for the right word (Saïx couldn’t help but think he knew exactly which one to use), “revolted, by the idea.”

Saïx vaguely pondered if he knew it was a shared sentiment. Still, Xemnas probably expected him to project a vague aura of camaraderie, so he’d pretend to. “I can’t say I don’t understand them, but I trust you have your reasons for allowing… this, sir.”

If he did, he wasn’t about to share, because he simply hummed in response again. “Our existence, or rather our lack thereof in this and any world, is unique, and it is only fair that the same be said of the decisions and actions we make.” Saïx half expected him to continue, but his superior apparently deigned it a sufficient explanation.

“…I see.” He didn’t. But he also didn’t wish to say anything else because he just really wanted Xemnas to leave. He still _didn’t_.

“I trust our scholars to observe the ceremony and analyze it accordingly.” Saïx paid no mind to the distant want to grimace at the fact he was calling this a _ceremony_. “I do hope you won’t refrain from participating. This may prove very important, and as such, we must face it head on.” Saïx had a budding suspicion Xemnas had an aptitude for just saying words that made it sound like he was actually saying things, and the best one could do was just nod along to whatever it was he said.

“I wasn’t planning to.” He was, but he was also starting to get the message that it wasn’t really an option. “I’ll also keep an eye on our comrades to make sure they don’t cause too much of a disaster.”

Xemnas gave him a curious glance at that, and after moments that felt endless in the worst way possible, he chuckled as he suddenly started walking away. Saïx was left standing in the hallway, mildly confused, but most importantly, alone now that Xemnas had promptly fucked off to God knows where. Saïx counted his blessings, but knew better than to hold out to them as he went to meet his _incompetent_ coworkers.

* * *

When they arrived to the Grey Area, Axel was greeted by Xaldin’s usual condescending remarks that _a novice like him shouldn’t be present in these conversations_ , despite the fact that he’d been in the Organization for the same amount of time as he had been and that the conversation was entirely irrelevant; but he stayed all the same, crashing in the couch and pretending he wasn’t listening to what Numbers III through VI were saying. It was basically Xaldin and Vexen complaining as Lexaeus and Zexion calmly argued that it wasn’t _that_ terrible of an idea.

Eventually, Xaldin scoffed and turned his back away from them. “Believe what you wish, it matters as little as everything else we Nobodies do, but do not deny its utterly foolish nature to me. Axel,” he started, addressing him for the first time since telling him he shouldn’t be here. “You were present when the decision was taken, were you not?”

Oh, he was more than present, but if they didn’t know, he wouldn’t tell. “Sure was. What did the boss tell you, anyway?”

“Probably the same he told the rest of you. That we all will be participating in a _social experiment_ , I believe he called it, per your group’s proposal.” Before either Vexen or Xaldin could think of telling him it was none of his business, Lexaeus spoke up. The man didn’t keep it to himself one bit that he thought there were clearly two distinct groups in the castle, but what made him different from the others was the fact that he didn’t have the need to be patronizing about it. He was a very to-the-point guy, Axel almost appreciated it.

“It was a little difficult to parse what he meant by that, until he clarified the aim was to recreate something of a… party.” Despite his claims that it wasn’t as bad as everyone was making it out to be, Zexion still shook his head as he said that.

“Well, if you wanna be specific, it was more or less Demyx’s idea. The rest of us mostly wanted to see where it went.” It was a halfway truth, but the details didn’t really matter to anyone but Saïx.

“Of _course_ it was him. Out of all of us, he takes the cake for what it means to be an absolute imbecile,” Xaldin stated, and Vexen nodded in agreement, but he was strangely silent.

It didn’t last long though, as he announced by clearing his throat. “Not that I actually care, but where _was_ Saïx when this was happening? Our Superior seems to hold his opinion in high enough esteem, despite him clearly lacking the makings or the _rank_.”

Axel let out a short laugh. Saïx’s ladder climbing always rose either questions or tempers, but neither ever mattered. “Why, Vexen, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to gossip.”

“Do _not_ accuse me of stooping down to such trite levels!” Vexen had the gall to sound offended, even though he was, by definition, absolutely gossiping. “I simply wondered if perhaps the fault of this truly lies in him as opposed to Xemnas, even if he _did_ allow it. Perhaps his better judgment was clouded by that man.”

Xaldin shook his head at him. “Please, you give him too much credit. How could an amateur like him have that much pull?” Well, clearly more than any of them thought, but Axel would keep that to himself. “In addition to thinking too highly him, you discredit Xemnas’ own capability. I fully believe he agreed to this on his own volition, even if the reasons why he would elude me.”

Vexen clicked his tongue, and once again they were all watching the two men bitch out at each other over the specifics despite basically agreeing. Even if Vexen seemed absolutely exasperated by it, Axel knew at least part of it he must’ve been doing in purpose.

This was starting to get boring though, and he considered just straight up leaving, almost forgetting the reason why he was here at all. “So, do you all take to senseless gossip instead of handing in your reports now? I certainly hope that’s not the case, Lord Xemnas would be disappointed,” until Saïx’s dispassionate voice carved its way through the room for the second time that day, that is.

Axel’s knowing smile wasn’t shared by his companions, much less Xaldin. “If you truly believe that man to be capable of feeling such a thing, you are a fool.” Saïx didn’t react to his condescension, why would he ever? He tended to look much like a statue whenever he had to deal with their peers, especially this group. “I can’t speak for everyone else, but I slid my report under your door.”

Oh, Saïx _hated_ it when they did that. Or at least he acted like he did. “Well, I believe I’ve told you before, but I’d really appreciate it if you would stop doing that. As it turns out, I step on the floor that happens to exist beyond my door.”

“Hmph. I don’t take orders from you.” Saïx didn’t react to that either, but he’d probably be pissed off about it later tonight; maybe he’d act like an angry drunk. Now _that_ was a concept.

“Well, greetings, Saïx. Here’s my report,” Zexion walked over to him, handing the paper to him, waiting for an acknowledgement other than having it taken out of his hand. “You’re _welcome_ ,” he prodded, and frowned when he only got a noncommittal _mhm_ in response as the man looked it over. Lexaeus silently stood up and did the same, but with less irritation over a perceived lack of manners.

Vexen, it seemed, had different ideas. “Personally, Saïx, I’m far more interested in knowing _why_ it is that you allowed this travesty to happen.” Axel would say it’s unbelievable that he was still hung up over that, but it really wasn’t. Vexen was constantly looking for something to nag about.

Saïx’s personal answer to his indignation was to stop looking at the papers for a moment to look at him, and then go back to them, to the scientist’s displeasure. “Where is your report?”

“Do _not_ switch the subject, you disrespectful brat! How is it that I have to watch you _idiots_ fool around all night, how can you justify allowing this to happen? You tell me!” For all of Vexen’s aggressive yelling, Saïx was barely reacting at all. It was much like watching a cashier deal with a disgruntled old man, convinced that whatever bullshit he said was correct. It was also yet another way his self-inflicted customer service karma manifested.

“I’d be careful if I were you, Vexen. You make it sound as if you believe our _Superior_ is easy to manipulate, as though he had no mind of his own. I don’t think he’d be happy to hear this one bit,” Saïx droned, and the ironic nature of it all didn’t escape Axel. Still, he’d repress the want to react. It was always funny when Saïx pulled out the _Xemnas won’t be happy to hear this_ card, unless it was aimed at him, obviously. “I’m sure he’s told you _he_ decided to carry this event out, and not that it should matter to you, but it wasn’t my idea, nor did I try to convince him. Now,” he outstretched his hand towards Vexen, who looked almost as irritated as Saïx was. “Your report, if you would.”

Vexen let out an indignant huff and turned his back to him. “I’ve already left it at your doorstep.”

Axel couldn’t help the laughter that left him, even Lexaeus had a slight grin of amusement on his face, and Saïx’s impassive gaze became affixed on him. “Why, hello Axel. I hadn’t seen you there,” he lied, because Axel knew he _always_ noticed him. “Your report?”

“Yeah, got it right here.” He’d finished writing it as Xaldin and Vexen went on their mutual diatribe, but still didn’t make to get up, opting instead to hold it out in his hand. Saïx simply snatched it away and began scrutinizing it.

“Where are the rest of your companions, anyway? I haven’t received a single report beyond these today.” Huh, that was true. He hadn’t really seen anyone beyond these four in the lounge area after he arrived.

“They haven’t arrived yet.” Lexaeus’ stoic response made Saïx frown, just a little. He probably found it odd that they were still out in the field, even when Axel, who left after everyone else, had managed to arrive earlier. He hadn’t even shirked _that_ much work today.

“That’s strange. I would’ve expected them to do everything in their power not to miss the _experiment_.”

“Aw, stay cool, Saïx. Maybe we were trying to arrive late and in style!” Xigbar’s voice (and laughter) seemed to have materialized in the room before his own body did. He looked quite pleased with himself for whatever reason, in that infuriatingly Xigbar way. He was notably carrying a stack of papers, which Saïx’s eyes zeroed in.

“Where are the others? Actually, I don’t care. Give me your reports.”

“Yes, sir,” he laughed as he handed them over. “Just so you know, we sort of figured you wouldn’t really give us anything that was _too_ fun, so we organized to get stuff by ourselves after work was done. I lost at rock paper scissors, so they made me come over and bring these. No respect!” Xigbar’s giddy snicker demonstrated he didn’t really mind. Saïx didn’t care for different reasons.

“I expected you to do as much, but seeing as you’re you, I would hope you didn’t use the Organization’s funds to afford whatever that may be.”

“Psht, relax! Of course not! Personally, I stole most of my stuff.” That tracked. “Anyway,” Xigbar turned to regard Axel, “we would’ve invited you, Axel, but you never turned up over here after the meeting…” His grin was sly, teeth showing. The old man had always been sort of a goading asshole about Saïx and him, and to be honest, Axel almost wished it would actually provoke something in him. It rarely ever did, so he just shrugged and ignored whatever implications Xigbar was trying to make.

“That’s too bad. I don’t know how much help I would’ve been anyway, party planning isn’t really my thing.” He didn’t miss the side eye Saïx briefly aimed his way.

“Heh, well, you’re welcome to join if you change your mind!” He gave one last shit-eating grin before turning to the others, who had strangely (thankfully?) not really said anything of his presence. “Xaldin, why don’t you go to that world where you always get your mushrooms from?”

“That’s not all they are,” he said, but he still let a smile creep in. Xaldin smiling always looked plain wrong no matter what or why. “But perhaps I will.”

Xigbar clapped once as he chuckled to get his approval across. “Alright! Welp, back to the search for me!” His vanishing form being obscured by the dark corridor he’d summoned seemed to be the needed catalyst for everyone else to start leaving to wherever else too, and eventually it was just him and Saïx in the room, who had sat down on the couch across from him as everyone disappeared. Speaking of whom, he was pretty preoccupied frowning as he read.

“Bad report day?” To Axel’s credit, he tried not to entirely half-ass his because he half figured this would happen, half thought of it as kind-of apology. But he wouldn’t admit to that.

Saïx spared him a short glance before going back to the documents. “It’s like they get worse with each passing day. Remind me to make Demyx rewrite his tomorrow.”

“Damn, writing with a hangover? Now that’s a punishment.” Of course, he didn’t personally know what it was like, but he had vague memories of relatives struggling that made him think he was probably right in his assessment. Saïx shot him another quick glance, this one skeptical. 

“How would you know?”

He laughed, because Saïx was right to call him out, but he was positive he must’ve seen and heard what that struggle was like as well. “That’s true, I guess I don’t know. Firsthand, at least. I did witness it though, so I got it memorized.”

Saïx hummed as he gave the reports one last once-over. Axel could tell that’s what he was doing, because he always looked like he would rather be doing anything else as opposed to the meticulous attention he gave when reading a report for the first time. “Well, you probably will tomorrow.”

Well, Axel knew himself, and he knew he probably would. “Heh, maybe you will, too.” He couldn’t say he looked forward to dealing with Saïx acting like he was in a sourer mood than usual, though.

Saïx attached the papers to his clipboard as he sighed. “Maybe.” He probably wasn’t looking forward to that either.

“Aw, c’mon, it probably won’t be _that_ bad,” he tried, knowing it was empty comfort that wouldn’t land well with Saïx, but it was better than saying nothing.

And land poorly it did, as demonstrated by Saïx sparing him a glare as he flipped the clipboard over, clearly as done with it as he was with the entire notion of getting down to party. “Of course you would think that.”

_Oooh_ , vague bitterness, his _favorite_. “I thought you weren’t mad at me anymore. I mean, you already made me pay for it, didn’t you?”

“I don’t have a heart to feel anger at you with.” Well, that was a predictable response if ever there was one. Still, Axel raised his eyebrows and slightly cocked his head to the side at him.

“Well, sometimes you can almost fool me.” He probably shouldn’t have said that, much less in that pessimistic tone, so in a moment of rapid cognizance he instantly decided to switch the subject. “I won’t leave you to suffer alone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

He didn’t miss the flash of _something_ that he chose to ignore passing on Saïx’s face, but by no small miracle the man chose to let it go. “I don’t need you to babysit me, I’ll be just fine.”

Axel laughed a little, in an attempt to further lighten the air between them. “What, you don’t think I’ll stick by you? We promised to stay together, and that includes shitty parties. Got it memorized?” As he tapped on his temple to complete the motions of his charming character trait, Saïx raised his unimpressed eyebrows, expression otherwise unchanging.

“I both don’t think you’ll be able to stay still and not stir up or _observe_ trouble, and don’t expect you to. You can do whatever you want for all I care.” Now it was Axel’s turn to raise his disbelieving eyebrows.

“Oh, _really_ _?_ ”

Saïx turned his head just so he could side eye him with something like suspicion. “Yes, really.”

“Even if I get really wasted and do something stupid?”

“Like what.” Axel opened his mouth, gladly about to deliver on the punchline, had Saïx not instantly guessed it himself. “Don’t say Demyx, that joke is both stupid and severely unbecoming of you.”

Axel couldn’t help the cackle. “Well, I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

“Hm. I don’t think I have much say on the matter.” Despite his efforts to appear irritated, Saïx was also smiling, just a little. His smile was nothing like Isa’s was, lighthearted and smooth, but it retained lingering traces of smugness and scarcity it was known to have. Not a bad substitute at all, if nowhere near comparable to the original.

“Seriously though,” Saïx’s voice started, cutting through Axel’s sappy reminiscing, “don’t make me babysit you. I can’t help but believe my hands will be full enough as it is tonight.”

Axel scoffed at him, acting out the false disbelief. “Isa, really,” and _whoops_ , it slipped out, but it was too late to take it back now. It wasn’t like they never referred to each other by their old names, but Axel was starting to find it weird for some inscrutable reason. Filled him with too many memories. Anyway. “You _do_ know you don’t have to play secretary tonight, right? We’re all pretty much being forced to be stupid.”

Saïx lightly scrutinized him, but it didn’t look like he minded being called by his old name that much. “And what, am I supposed to just trust in everybody else’s better judgement?”

“Nah. Just mine,” Axel said, and he was pretty satisfied when Saïx gave him a huff of laughter.

“Well, I’ll try to get that memorized, so you'd best not let me down,” he smiled into the catchphrase he always claimed was stupid as he stood up, and Axel decided the party would probably be more than fine if it meant Saïx would somehow loosen up a little and joke around with him like this.

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
